The Months
by Cecelia817
Summary: A Gale one-fic. Levy and Gajeel are pregnant! Follow their nine months of pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**This took too long to do. Sorry, Chartuese. I hope it's to your liking! I actually gathered all the info for this story a week ago, but never got around to writing it... The things I learned about pregnancy... *shiver* I didn't include all the gross details, don't worry, only a few.**

**Sorry if any of my fact are wrong about pregnancy, blame the internet, not me. **

**The months are varied from long to short. Don't ask if there is a pattern, there isn't. It just depends on the story. You'll see what I mean.**

**Hope you like! Enjoy!**

* * *

1st Month

Levy stared blankly at the man, not understanding the words that were coming out of his mouth. Levy's legs, which had previously been swinging as she sat on the examination table, had stilled.

"Can you repeat that, doctor?" she asked hesitantly.

The doctor's smile widened, stretching to his ears.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Redfox! You're pregnant!" he repeated.

Levy's stomach dropped. Levy blinked at the man, her mind slowly coming to terms with what he just said. Pregnant, her? She wasn't sure how to react. Of course she was happy, ecstatic even. She was going to be a _mother._ How long had she dreamed about holding a small child in her arms, giggling with happiness? No, that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was her husband. She had no clue as to how he would react, and that made her nervous.

Levy reached down and placed a hand on her stomach, a small smile lighting her face, despite her nervousness. She was going to be a mother. Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. She looked at the doctor, "Thank you so much!"

As Levy walked home, her thumbs started to twiddle with each other nervously. How would she tell him? Levy had no doubt that Gajeel would eventually be happy; he was secretly a big softie on the inside. But how would he react when she told him? Stunned, shocked, or scared? Some part of her was afraid that he wouldn't really be happy, that he might even be disappointed. She ignored the voice that whispered those doubts, deciding that it wouldn't be good to let those thoughts grow louder.

As she neared their home, one hand rested over her stomach with a small smile on her face. She still couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. A giggle erupted from her mouth, causing people walking past her to give her strange looks. She didn't care, she was just so happy.

Eventually she found herself walking a small trail that led out of town into the woods. She and Gajeel lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of town. It was actually close to Natsu's old home. Natsu had left it though, when he had moved in with Lucy, much to Gajeel's relief.

Levy stopped in front of a stone cottage, with a small wooden door, and two windows in the front. There was a small pathway that led to the front door and in the yard was Levy's small garden. Levy took a deep breath before walking up the path and opening the door. It was open, as usual. Gajeel said there was no need to lock it as long as he was there. That would have to change though, Levy thought, her mind turning back to their new coming child.

Levy walked the dimly lit hallway to the living room. The floors were wooden, and hanging from the ceiling was a lamp. All of her books were here of course, with about five book cases in the room. There was a couch and a TV too, with a small coffee table in between, standing on a blue rug.

Gajeel and Lily were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Gajeel stood up when he noticed her entering, strutting towards her. Even though her mind was currently devising plans on how to break the new to him, her heart still did a little flutter when she saw him. His hair was pulled into a pony tail, wearing his normal dark attire. She could see his muscles flex under his shirt with every small movement.

"How was the doctor's?" he asked. Lily glanced up at the two, and noticing Levy's hesitant and nervous face, decided it was time to leave. He quickly left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Levy swallowed and her mind desperately searched for a way to tell him. Gajeel tensed as he watched her look like she was having a panic attack.

"What is it?" he practically growled. To anyone else, he would have seemed threatening, but to Levy she knew that he was just concerned. That helped Levy clear her mind.

"Let's sit down," she said.

His eyes widened in alarm, as he almost shouted, "Levy!"

Levy raised her eyebrows at him. "I'll tell you when you sit down, and don't raise your voice at me," she scolded. Gajeel scowled but reluctantly went and sat down on the edge of the couch, his whole body stiff. Levy repressed a sigh, having to remind herself that he was just worried.

Levy took a deep breath to prepare herself. Blunt and straight forward was the best way to go with this man.

"I'm pregnant."

No one moved as Levy held her breath, waiting for his reaction. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open. He didn't say a word, just staring at her with a blank expression. It mirrored the one Levy had worn earlier.

"I…" Levy stopped, unsure of what to say. His reaction was causing her nerves to stand on a wire.

Gajeel blinked at her. After what felt like an eternity of silence he finally spoke, his voice soft.

"We're going to be parents?"

Levy nodded, a smile taking place on her lips again. And then one of the most wonderful thing happened, he smiled. It wasn't one of his famous smirks, it was a real genuine smile that he only reserved for her, or even Lily, on those rare moments.

Without warning he lurched towards her, dragging her small body into a hug. Levy let out a small gasp of surprise before wrapping her arms around his mid-section. Gajeel chuckled into her hair.

"Thanks, Shrimp."

* * *

2nd Month

Gajeel was staring at her with wide eyes. He had been doing that for two straight minutes now and it was starting to make Levy uncomfortable. She shifted in the chair, her eyes darting up from the book she was currently trying to read. Levy glanced up at Gajeel with a frown. He looked shocked and in awe.

"What?" Levy finally snapped at him.

Gajeel opened his mouth to explain, but stopped. He tried again and whispered, "I can hear a heartbeat."

Levy blinked at him.

"I can hear our child's heartbeat," he mumbled. He grinned at her, his dark eyes shining with happiness. Gajeel started to laugh, great, loud laughs that echoed throughout their home. He pulled a stunned Levy into his arms.

"I'm jealous," Levy murmured. He snorted.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who will get to feel the kid's kicks soon." He chuckled and placed a kiss on her blue hair. Her head was resting in his lap and she turned up to him.

He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, sending fire down her veins. Levy giggled against him. He pulled back with a frown, that kiss wasn't meant to be funny.

"I'm hungry," she whispered, her eyes shining with mischief.

Gajeel groaned. Ever since she had become pregnant her appetite had gone up. Every time they started to kiss she suddenly would get the urge to eat something. It was starting to get on his nerves.

"Come on, Shrimp," he grunted, pulling her up with him.

"Stop calling me that," she huffed. He snickered as he led her by the hand into the kitchen. Levy watched with affection as he rummaged through the cabinets to get her something to eat. Their relationship had always been wonderful, but ever since she had told him she was pregnant he had been sweeter, and more caring.

Levy hadn't been that easy to be around either, with her constant mood swings, and often bolting from the bed in the night to vomit. Levy felt guilt well up within her. He was being so patient despite everything.

Gajeel turned when h felt a small tug on his shirt. A secretive smile was set on her lips, making his eyebrows go up.

"You know, I'm not sure how to thank you for everything…" she murmured, gazing at him through her eyelashes. He smirked at her, yanking her into his chest.

"I think I can think of a few ways."

* * *

3rd Month

She only had a small bump on her stomach to show for her pregnancy, but that didn't mean she wasn't feeling the effects. Levy's breast had been growing, something she was secretly happy about, but would never admit. The smell of apples had caused her to vomit just a few days ago, and now she was craving apples.

Levy sighed, shifting on her feet.

"Come on, Gajeel," she called in exasperation. He grunted but made no signs of moving. "Gajeel!"

He straightened from his crouched position and frowned at her.

"Just a few more minutes," he sighed. Levy rolled her eyes.

"You said that last time, Gajeel." When he didn't move from his spot, staring into the distance, Levy whined, "Gajeel! I'm really tired."

His shoulders slumped but he nodded. Grabbing Levy's hand he pulled her along on the walk home.

"I'm sorry Levy," he mumbled. Levy giggled softly. He shot her an annoyed look, which she returned with raised eyebrows.

"Gajeel," she chastised, "we did our best looking for it, it's okay. The ring was never what mattered most to me."

Gajeel scowled. Levy had volunteered to help wash dishes after she had dirtied a lot of them. She felt particularly bad about it, as the guild had been full and Mira was working all on her own. Normally she would have been fine, but seeing as how she was one month pregnant with Laxus's child, it slowed her down a bit. Gajeel had held onto her ring while she worked, Levy insisting that she could do it on her own without his help. Gajeel had lost Levy's ring while she cleaned.

They had been searching the rest of the day, with no luck.

Normally, Levy would be in a panic. She loved that ring, he had made it for her, after all. It was beautiful with a small blue gem to match her hair imbedded in the iron. And at first, she had been in a panic. But seeing Gajeel's guilty expression had taken it away. Now she just felt a fondness for the iron-head.

"Let's go home," she said, holding out her hand. He took it reluctantly, his eyes still searching the ground for it.

"Thanks, Gajeel," she murmured, humming softly. She couldn't have been more content.

* * *

4th Month

Lily was sitting next to Levy in their home, as she read her book.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly. Levy glanced up from her book, smiling.

"The same as I was thirty minutes ago, fine," she said, not without affection. Gajeel had had to go on a job to bring in money, so he left her alone with Lily. The more Levy's stomach seemed to grow, the more protective he got. He was reluctant to leave her alone for more than ten minutes.

He had told Lily to watch over her, refusing his offer to come with him.

Lily didn't particularly mind being left alone with Levy, but he still felt anxious leaving Gajeel alone on a mission. Lily knew though, that Levy was higher priority at the moment.

Lily didn't seem satisfied with her response, causing a sigh.

"I don't feel as nauseas as before, if that's what you mean. I'm much better than earlier."

A few hours ago Levy had a nose bleed, nearly causing Lily to have a heart attack, and she had vomited her dinner. He reminded her so much of Gajeel, becoming panicked over simple things like that. Levy inwardly winced, she missed Gajeel. He had only been gone for a couple days, but his absence was obvious, leaving an aching hole in her heart.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. He didn't mean physically this time. Levy chuckled.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I? I'm alright, I just miss Gajeel." Lev unconsciously rested a hand on her stomach. She had a bad habit of doing that when she was worried or sad. It helped her to draw herself up, and to assure herself that everything that was happening was real. Sometimes it felt like a dream.

Lily's eyes softened. "He'll be back soon. I'm sure he misses you and the baby too."

Levy rolled her eyes, but the corners of her mouth twitched. "Yes, I'm sure he misses my constant mood swings and my strange sleeping habits."

Lily had seen Levy in the night curl her body around Gajeel. She hadn't done that before the pregnancy, and was convinced that Gajeel didn't like it, for some reason. Lily knew though, he had seen a small smile form on Gajeel's face when she did it, drawing her closer. Not that Gajeel would ever admit to it though.

"You'd be surprised," he said.

Levy raised her eyebrows, but not commenting. Levy glanced down, prepared to get absorbed in her book when she heard a small thump come from the front of the house.

Levy's eyes widened in excitement, looking like a small child.

"He's home!" she cried, before jumping up and running to the front door, Lily trailing closely behind. Before she could say a word she was crushed into a hard chest, but was still being held gently.

"I'm back," Gajeel murmured into her hair.

* * *

5th Month

Levy sighed as she sat on the stool at the bar. The walk to the guild had taken a lot of her energy. Her stomach had grown to the size of a balloon.

Gajeel and Lily were currently at home, both moping about her last mood swing. She had gotten upset with both of them, saying she needed some privacy and they were hovering. Levy regretted it now, as she sat in the guild. They were just trying to help, and in return for their kindness she had yelled at them.

A sigh escaped Levy as she stared at the counter top. Mirajane frowned at Levy with concern. When another sigh escaped Levy, Mira approached the girl.

"Is everything alright, Levy?"

Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes as she stared at the iron wedding ring wrapped around her finger, the one they had lost, and Gajeel had eventually found lying in the grass. "I hurt Gajeel and Lily's feelings. I was so awful to them… and all they were trying to do was help…"

A choked sob escaped Levy's mouth. Mira's eyes widened and she rushed around the counter to her friend.

"Levy, I'm sure it's okay, they understand!" she cried, her arms wrapping around the girl.

Levy shook her head violently, staring miserably at the ring.

"I was so mean to them. I'm not fit to be a mother if I act like this…" she mumbled. Levy was surprised when she felt Mira's arms unwrap around her.

Mira glanced at something behind Levy before turning and giving Levy a soft smile. She turned and walked away, leaving Levy confused.

Before she could question anything she heard a voice behind her.

"Did you say what I just think you said?" it was practically a growl. Levy wasn't crying anymore, but she was sniffling loudly. Levy refused to turn in her seat, not wanting him to see her disheveled face.

An annoyed sigh erupted from him.

"Come on, Shrimp."

She yelped when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the guild, drawing curious faces.

"Gajeel!" she cried in protest. He just shook his head, keeping a firm hold on her. He brought her around the back of the guild before finally stopping. It was deserted, everyone on the inside of the guild.

"Did you say what I just think you said?" he growled, his eyes narrowed.

Levy looked away, not because she was scared, but more because she was feeling guilty.

"Look at me," he said. Levy reluctantly did. To her surprise his face had softened, his eyes full of love. "Don't every say you'd be a bad mother," he murmured, his hands cupping her face.

Levy looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"But-," she stopped talking, her mouth opening in shock, her eyes widening to the size of craters. Gajeel frowned at her.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice tinted in panic.

Levy shook her head wordlessly, staring at him. She could find no words to describe the feeling of her child kicking inside of her. Happiness, a pure and indescribable happiness bloomed inside of her, making it hard to breathe. How could she have ever had doubts about this child? She would never be able to get mad at this small creature inside of her, she wasn't even sure if she would be able to talk after this, much less yell.

The love was so much; it was clogging her lungs, and rising to her throat, ready to be shouted out, to be screamed. The yearning to cry and laugh, dance and fall to the ground was too much for her. She didn't know what to do with these feelings, so they remained inside of her, trying to desperately escape the confines of her body.

For a moment, she forgot where she was, until she felt hands clutching her shoulders.

"Levy! What is it? Is it the baby? Do we need to go to the hospital? Hold on, I'll-," he stopped when Levy reached over and grabbed his arm.

Sometimes, he could act like a crazed mad man.

"Sorry," she whispered, still unsure of how to get across her feelings. "I just… I felt the baby kick." He froze, eyes wide in shock. Hesitantly he reached out, and laid his hand on her stomach. Softly, he felt something kicking on the inside.

He looked up at her eyes that were shining with unshed tears, he murmured, "I'm jealous."

* * *

6th Month

Levy tried to breathe evenly, doing her best not to panic. She kept one hand on her back, the other on her stomach as she lay back on the couch. Gajeel sat next to her, holding her hand as she squeezed it mercilessly. He didn't even flinch.

The doctor had warned her this would happen, but she didn't think it would be this painful. Well, painful wasn't the right word. But it sure wasn't comfortable.

Levy hissed out another breath at a contraction.

Braxton-Hicks contractions. Never had she hated something so much. They were a way to prepare your uterus for labor, and it squeezed her uterus.

Levy scowled at her stomach.

"You're going to cause me a lot of pain, aren't you?" she snapped at the baby in her stomach. A sigh escaped Levy as she realized it was pointless to think about it.

When Braxton-Hicks eased up she slowly sat up.

"I'm okay now Gajeel, don't worry," she assured him. He nodded hesitantly, his red eyes watching her like a hawk.

Levy glanced around the room. Though the baby wasn't do for a few months they had already baby proofed the place, with rubber around sharp corners, locks on the refrigerator and doors. They still had yet to prepare the baby room though. They had decided not to discover the sex of the baby until it was born, but that made it hard to decorate.

Gajeel helped Levy up, leading her to the bed. He desperately wanted to take her to the hospital, just to make sure everyone was okay, but it was too far of a walk, and Levy looked tired. Besides, the doctor said it was normal.

Once Levy was under the sheets, she immediately drifted off to sleep. Gajeel watched her, waiting for any kinds of signs that she wasn't okay, or in any pain. Luckily, her face remained peaceful.

Slowly, as not to wake up, he slipped under the sheets next to her. Immediately, she curled up against his body. Gajeel chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight, Shrimp."

* * *

7th Month

Lucy laughed with Levy at one of the tables in the guild, with Natsu's arm thrown around her shoulder. Levy was talking about Gajeel, and his insistence that he accompany her everywhere, even when she uses the bathroom. He had refused to leave her alone, leading for some awkward situations. She had to pee a lot lately.

Natsu snickered, "Who knew iron-head could be such a worry wart."

"What was that, fire-breath?" a voiced roared from behind. Natsu removed his arm from Lucy and stood up, ready to fight Gajeel.

Lucy and Levy chuckled as they threw meaningless insults at each other.

They both raised their fists, but before they could start a fight, Levy snapped, "Don't fight near me." They both closed their mouths, suddenly remembering the unborn child. Gajeel glanced at her huge stomach and swallowed nervously. Levy looked menacing. Ever since she had become pregnant, she seemed to have developed the same ferocity Lucy and Erza had.

"Sorry," he grunted.

The pregnancy had done something to him too, softening him up. It was annoying, but at the same time, comforting. He wanted to be a good father. He knew his usual gruff way wouldn't be the best way to parent a kid. Of course, he only softened up around Levy and Lily.

Gajeel glared at Natsu before helping Levy stand up.

Levy winced, placing a hand on her back. The bigger her stomach got, the worse her back ached. Lucy smiled merrily at Levy.

"See you tomorrow, Levy," she said cheerfully. Levy waved before walking out of the guild, Gajeel close behind. Gajeel kept a close eye on her as she stepped over puddles and walked around branches in the road. Part of him was afraid that she would fall face first onto the ground, injuring herself and the baby.

Finally, Levy sighed. "I'm fine, Gajeel. Stop worrying. The baby and I aren't as fragile as we look."

Gajeel flushed slightly, at being caught in the act of staring. His hand came up and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Just be careful, Shrimp," was all he said.

* * *

8th Month

"No."

"Levy, come on-,"

"I said no."

"Levy, it's not really a choi-,"

"It's not happening, Gajeel, and that's that."

Gajeel snorted and leaned back in the couch. Levy say opposite him, in their house, her arms crossed. Even though she was being increasingly ridiculous, he couldn't help but think she looked cute, with her flushed cheeks, and determined eyes.

"It's not happening," she said stubbornly.

"Levy," he said in exasperation. "You can't keep the baby in you forever."

"You don't understand!" she exclaimed loudly. "You're asking me to shove a _person_ out of my ass! A person! No, it's not happening. The baby is staying inside of me."

Gajeel eyed her carefully. The doctor had pulled him aside at one of the checkups, saying that it was likely she would start to freak out about the birth soon. At the time, Gajeel had thought it a joke.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"Come on, Bookworm. You know you can't keep that baby inside of you, all those books you read on pregnancy should have told you that." He gently tugged her towards him, until she rested on top of him. "Besides, I can't wait to meet the kid. You're not allowed to keep 'em from me."

She scoffed against him, but just snuggled closer.

"Fine," she said eventually. "I'll have the baby. But you owe me one, it's going to hurt."

"Trust me, I owe you a lot more than just one."

* * *

9th Month

When Levy's water broke, she had been in the guild. At first, she had frozen, unsure of what to do. Then Lucy noticed the water dripping from her legs, and screamed the baby was coming. Gajeel had been by her side in an instant.

Levy wasn't sure why Mira had insisted they go to the back rooms to have the baby. There was still time to rush to the hospital, but Levy was too dazed to ask about it.

They stripped the beds, replacing them with freshly washed sheets. They laid Levy on the bed, getting hot water, clean towels, and other things that Levy was too dazed to notice. Gajeel wasn't much better, white as a sheet, and refusing to let go of her hand, though she hadn't started to give birth yet.

A few minutes later, the contractions started. At first, they weren't that bad. Just a slight squeeze and Levy felt relief that they didn't hurt as much as she thought they would. Her relief didn't last long though, as soon they started to squeeze tighter, causing ripples of pain to flow through her. Levy found it hard to explain the pain. How could you explain pain, which was going to bring joy? Levy wasn't sure, so when asked how bad the pain was, she just shook her head wordlessly.

Too soon the contractions got closer together. Mira told her it was time to push. Levy was too tired to ask how Mira knew how to do this, and just did as told.

It was like when you're a child and you're trying to fit a square block into a triangle space. It felt impossible to get through, but some part of your mind is convinced you can, so you continue to push. That's how Levy decided to explain child birth, minus the pain.

"Push!"

"You can do it, Levy, it's okay," Gajeel said urgently, wiping sweat off of her face.

Levy's teeth were gritted as she pushed, so she couldn't respond. If she could, she would have snapped at him to try and push a human out of his ass, and see if he would be okay.

"One more push Levy!" Mira urged. A scream erupted from Levy's throat as she pushed again.

That's when the most beautiful sound touched their ears. Mira glanced up at the two, her eyes bright and shining. Levy couldn't breathe as Mira lifted the baby from in-between Levy's legs. Gajeel numbly walked over the bloody and liquid covered baby.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Mira asked, holding out scissors to him. Blinking, he nodded, and carefully cut it. Mira walked the baby over to the bath and started to wash him. When she finished she wrapped the baby in a blankey and drooped her in Levy's arms.

Levy stared in exhaustion at the perfection that lay in her arms. She was hardly aware of Gajeel who was standing next to her.

"It's a she," he finally choked out. Mira had quietly slipped out.

Levy nodded wordlessly, staring at the baby. Tears formed in her eyes as the baby cried in her arms.

"How are you so perfect?" she asked the baby. The baby quieted down at the sound of her voice. Levy chuckled and leaned close to the baby.

"How can I love you so much? Because I really do love you," she murmured before pressing a kiss onto the baby's forehead.

"What should we call her?" Gajeel asked.

Levy thought about it for a moment, before whispering, "Mary."

Gajeel nodded, his eyes pinned to his family.

"Welcome to the family, Mary."

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**I know, it turned out a little weird. If your wondering why I named the kid 'Mary' its because of my other story, 'Our Future', that's what I named their kid. Consistency I guess.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked. This was a requested story. I do take requests, it can be anything your heart desires. PM or review. I will respond to tell you whether I will take it or not (most likely will). **

**Thanks! And please review, it would mean a lot :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agh! I love you guys! Your reviews were so nice, and made me so happy! I got a few requests asking for a continuation, so here you go. It's kind of short, but I think its cute. I hope you like it!**

**PS: kar12389, you said your grandmother's name was Mary? I am sorry for your loss, and if you two were close, I hope she will forever remain in your memory and heart. I was very uneasy about using the name Mary, but you saying that it was your grandmothers name made me feel a lot better about it! Thank you, though that probably wasn't your intent. Just wanted to say that. It almost gave the name purpose... **

**PSS: Everyone who reviewed, seriously, thank you. It's been an awful week, and you guys made me really happy :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Fairy Tail, a guild for wizards, sat in the town of Magnolia. The building's roof reached in spirals towards the sky, proclaiming its claim to the city. Fairy Tail, being the rowdy guild that it is, was having its usual bar fight, arguments, and laughter that echoed through the building. One in particular rang through the room, louder than the others.

"I said no," Gajeel growled, his red eyes narrowed at the teenaged girl standing in front of him.

She puffed up her cheeks in annoyance, mirroring her mother. Her arms were crossed as she scowled at her father. Mary was only sixteen and reached up to her father's shoulder. Her curly blue hair hung loose down to her waist. She was wearing a yellow sweater with black jeans.. Her eyes were blue with flecks of red in them, startling at first, but mesmerizing, most guys in the guild would agree, though they would never admit this out loud, for fear of her father.

Gajeel would kill them if he ever heard any of the guys talk about her like that. Literally.

Mary raised her eyebrows at the man towering over her, lips pursed.

"I'm sixteen, I know I can do this," she said. Gajeel scowled at her, his arms mirroring her crossed arms.

"No," was all he said. Levy sighed from across the room and approached the two. She eyed her husband with annoyance and unease.

"Gajeel, calm down," she hissed at him. The guild had turned, and was staring at the three. Gajeel and Mary didn't flinch, both locked in a glaring contest. After a few moments Mary let out an exasperated sigh and stalked off towards her friends.

Levy sighed and gave Gajeel a tired look. "It's just a mission, Gajeel. She'll be fine."

"No way in hell," he snarled. He didn't intend to snap at her, it just kind of came out. Levy didn't look too affected by it though, only sighing at him.

"You're overreacting," she informed him. He said nothing, his eyes trained on Mary. "Really, Gajeel. It's not like she'd be alone. Jack and Nashi would be with her."

He snorted. "I wouldn't trust Jack with my finger." He glared at the teenage boy sitting next to Mary with white hair that was in a low ponytail. Jack, as if sensing the gaze of Gajeel, shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Jack is very responsible. So is Nashi. Mary would be fine. Besides, it's not a hard job, there's not even any fighting involved," Levy reasoned.

"She's not ready," Gajeel said. Levy sighed but said nothing else. After a moment of tense silence, Gajeel turned to Levy, his gaze softening just the slightest. "I don't want her to get hurt." Levy smiled at him.

"I don't want that either, Gajeel. But we can't keep her locked up in the guild forever."

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Over at the table Mary was scowling at the ground. Jack glanced at her sympathetically, but remained silent, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure they'll loosen up soon enough," Nashi said. She brushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ears that hung loose around her shoulders. She grinned at the girl. "Your mom knows how to manipulate your dad."

Mary snorted, "Yeah, if she's even on my side." Mary couldn't be sure if her mom was supportive of her leaving for a mission. She had been teetering on the edges of supportive and impassive.

Jack smiled at his friend. Jack was easily the most handsome boy of his age in the guild, with his soft rugged look, mirroring his father Laxus, and his hair was always brushed and clothes were always fresh and clean, due to his mother's constant nagging. He was a very calm and silent boy, but that only really contributed to people he wasn't close to. Around his closest friends and family he was almost as enthusiastic as a regular Fairy Tail member.

Jack's eyes were a bright blue, and seemed to sparkle as they watched the angry girl.

"I'm sure your dad will come around," he said softly. Her shoulders slumped slightly at his words.

"I don't understand why he doesn't trust me…" she murmured. Nashi reached over and grabbed Mary's hand. Nashi grinned as she spoke.

"It's not you he doesn't trust. It's Jack…" Nashi shot Jack a mischievous glance. He turned red, looking pointedly down at his hands. Mary's cheeks went slightly pink before she muttered under her breath, "He doesn't need to worry about that."

Nashi glanced between the two, highly doubting that. They both refused to look at each other. Nashi chuckled under her breath; they were so easy to read.

"I don't think it matters either way, it looks like your dad is falling victim to your mother's charm." Nashi nodded at the couple in the corner. Mary's head snapped up as she watched Gajeel lumber over, Levy trailing after him behind.

Mary stared with wide eyes as he stopped in front of her. His arms were crossed and he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Mary asked. Levy rolled her eyes and hit him on the shoulder.

He scowled in irritation before clearing his throat. "You can go on the mission." Before Mary could exclaim in delight he said quickly, "There are conditions."

Mary blinked, but nodded, not willing to ruin this.

"First, if anything goes wrong, you call us. No matter how small. Second, you do _not _share a room with anyone of the opposite gender, under any circumstance." At this, he shot a glare at Jack, able to make a grown man wet his pants. Jack though, used to his mother's terrifying aura, only managed a soft flinch. Mary went slightly red at his statement, but made no comment.

"Third," he continued, "you cannot go on a mission that involves fighting until you are eighteen. None of these rules are negotiable," he added, noticing her look of irritation.

Mary's lips twitched, her inner instincts telling her to fight back. Mary resisted though, knowing that she would have no chance of winning. He was wearing his serious expression, which meant his word was law in instances like these. Levy glanced at her daughter, giving her an encouraging smile.

Levy was not too thrilled about letting her daughter go on a mission, but she realized it didn't matter. Her little girl was growing up, and the only way to help her now, was to support her. Gajeel seemed to have realized this too, she noted in relief.

Mary blew out a breath, glancing at Nashi and Jack. Nashi was grinning at her, her eyes glinting with excitement. Jack smiled softly. Mary turned back to her parents and nodded.

"Alright, you win." Gajeel's shoulders slumped in relief; he really thought she was going to fight back on his last rule.

Mary grinned at her dad.

"Thanks, old man!"

Gajeel snorted. "Who are you calling old? Pay more respect to your father!"

Levy watched the two argued playfully with a happy smile. Her little girl had grown up so much. Levy couldn't help but remember the moment when she had realized she was pregnant, and feeling such delight that she was nearly crushed by it. Then there was that moment…

_Levy stared at Mary nervously. The little girl was only four and was lying asleep on the couch. _

"_Do you think we should really bring her?" she asked Gajeel. Gajeel glanced up from the iron he was tinkering with. Seeing Levy's anxious expression he chuckled._

"_Were just taking her to the guild," he said reasonably. Levy shook her head._

"_This time it's different. It's going to be a party, making the guild ten times as dangerous as it usually is. Maybe we shouldn't go." Levy bit her lip. Fairy Tail was rowdy, and loud, and violent. Mary was shy, and soft, and not used to seeing more than two fights in a day at the guild. During a party, it was not uncommon for there to be more than five fights._

_Gajeel stood up and walked over to her. _

"_We can't skip the party; it's for her after all. She'll be fine," he assured her. "I'll kill them before I let them lay a hand on her."_

_Levy stifled a laugh behind her hand. "You'll stop violence with violence? Good idea, Gajeel."_

"_What are you laughing at, Shrimp?" he growled. Levy smiled at him, her nerves put at ease, for the moment._

"_Nothing," she murmured before leaning close and kissing him. _

_An hour later, when they arrived at the guild, Levy clutched Mary's hand like a life line. Mary didn't notice though, as she giggled excitedly at the bottom of the steps to Fairy Tail._

"_You ready, kid?" Gajeel asked the little girl. Mary huffed at him._

"_I'm not a kid!" she whined. Levy chuckled and Gajeel just rolled his eyes. He reached down and ruffled her hair, causing her to stick her tongue out at him._

_Grinning at her, he pushed open the doors._

"_Happy birthday, Mary!" the guild screamed. _

Levy chuckled at the memory. Mary had been so surprised, and so happy, she had shrieked in delight. Levy stared at Mary. She sure had grown up since then.

Before she could stop herself, she murmured something under her breath.

"How is it possible I love you so much?"

* * *

**Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**I'm not sure about the ending... It's sweet but possibly a little frail, if you understand what I mean. As I wrote this I really fell in love with the idea of MirajaneXLaxus (is there a shipping name for that? Because I have no idea). I also like the idea of Jack. I know, I can't get to attached to him, he's only in this story but still... I didn't get to really expand on his character, due to it being centered on Mary, Gajeel, and Levy. But if anyone wants me to write about Jack and Mary that could be cool too... I don't know, don't mind me :p **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I hadn't even been considering writing a continuation of this. Thanks for the opportunity! I hope it was to your liking!**


End file.
